Sonrisas de primavera y verano en otoño
by KusoYuuko
Summary: Es otoño, frío y crudo, cafe y gris. Y el verano y la primavera se reflejan en sus labios.


El clima frío se siente ya, es crudo y aún es otoño. Es complicado, además.

El viento parece tener conciencia y levanta con fuerza cada vez que ve las faldas de las niñas, y da lo mejor de si para desarreglar los elaborados peinados de los chicos.

Impertinente y caprichoso, pero el alivio de muchos.

Ochako Uraraka está preparada. El viento siempre es un enemigo para una chica, sobre todo de una escolar porque las faltas vuelan y los peinados se arruinan, pero no para Ochako. Ella siempre va a clases con sus panties negras y una bufanda al rededor de su cuello atrapando su cabello.

Nada podía salir mal.

Estaba saliendo de los dormitorios para ir a clases, se había quedado dormida e iba tarde pero no sé apuraría, ella había dado aviso de que había sufrido un leve accidente que se vio su cadera involucrada y que no podía caminar con facilidad.

Había pasado la noche anterior, fue en horario nocturno por ello no pudo visitar a Recovery Girl para que le sanara; estaba agotada y muy distraída, su cabeza se sentía pesada y los hombros tensos. Su cuerpo estaba fatigado y planeaba consentirlo con una sesión de media hora en la bañera con sales minerales —que Momo siempre dejaba en el baño común— y agua caliente. Todo iba según lo planeado pero no se fijó en el jabón que se había resbalado y que quedó justo en su camino. La caída fue espectacular, debía admitir, y muy dolorosa, le tomó cerca de diez minutos lograr ponerse de pie. Como ya estaba en el baño, no se permitió el dejar el baño a medias.

—Las sales minerales son costosas y no dejaré que pase esta oportunidad. —Pensó.— Seguro dolerá mañana, pero por ahora a disfrutar.

Muy para su pesar, el dolor apareció cuando estaba por dormir, debía acomodarse a cada tanto para conseguir una posición menos dolorosa pero mucho rato en esa posición también era doloroso. Por eso pasó mala noche, y por eso dio aviso de que llegaría tarde.

—¡Kirishima-kun! —Exclamó al ver que el chico salía recién del edificio de los dormitorios. El aludido se sorprendió y se acercó.

—¿Uraraka? —Igual de extrañado por la presencia de la chica.— ¿Aún no vas a clases?

Ochako negó con la cabeza un poco avergonzada, y respondió: —Nop. Sufrí una lesión anoche y como apenas puedo apresurar el paso, di aviso de que llegaría tarde.

—¿Una lesión? ¿Pero, cómo? —Intentó indagar. La verdad es que daba curiosidad, ella suele ser torpe pero cuando no hay presión de por medio es muy cuidadosa.

— _A-ah._.. Bueno... —No quería relatar tal suceso vergonzoso.— Sólo... me caí en el baño... Hehehe

—Ahh... —Fue su única respuesta luego de, sin querer, imaginar el cómo pudo ser, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.— B-bueno, por suerte nada más grave sucedió. Pero, ¿puedes caminar bien ahora? ¿Te ayudo?

—Puedo caminar pero no puedo dar pasos largos y rápidos, aún así muchas gracias, Kirishima-kun. —Le sonrió agradecida.— Aisawa-sensei se molestará contigo si no te apresuras.

—Sí, debería adelantarme pero qué clase de héroe sería si dejo atrás a una compañera. ¡No importa! —Hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia y le regaló una de esas sonrisas de dientes afilados pero que eran tan agradables de ver.

Ochako no pudo seguir negando, era de mala educación también, así que aceptó su ayuda y emprendió la lenta marcha. No sabía cómo él planeaba ayudarle pero si seguían parados, el castigo para Kirishima sería crudo.

Sólo alcanzó a dar tres pasos cuando los fuertes vientos otoñales hicieron su aparición, había una leve brisa pero para la fecha eso ya era común, y desestabilizó su andar empujándola hacia atrás. Por suerte Kirishima la seguía de atrás.

—¡Aahhh!

—¡Woa! —Le tomó por desprevenido pero pudo atraparla bien.— ¡Cielos, Uraraka, ¿estás así de mal?

—Ugh... —Se quejó por la rápida tensión de sus músculos.— Así parece...

Kirishima le quedó mirando un segundo, es posible que lo que tiene planeado hacer, le moleste pero notaba que ella estaba "apurada" por llegar. Bueno, era mejor intentar a sólo quedarse mirando.

—Bueeeeeno... Veo que estás apurada, ¿Vamos? —Invitó. Uraraka se iba a incorporar pero se sorprendió al sentir un brazo pasar por su espalda y otro por detrás de sus muslos.— ¡Upa!

—¡Kirishima-kun! —Se exaltó al verse levantada, en modo "princesa", por el pelirrojo.— ¡¿Q-q-qué haces?! —Nerviosa, asustada y avergonzada por como era cargada.

—Sería insensible de mi parte caminar a tu lado sin darte un buen apoyo. Déjame cargarte hasta la enfermería.

Ochako no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, así que se mantuvo callada y avergonzada todo el camino, al igual que Kirishima, quien iba muy callado para el gusto de la castaña.

Una vez dentro del establecimiento, Uraraka se inquietó más, llamando la atención de Kirishima.

—Tranquila, es la primera hora así que es muy probable que nadie esté por los pasillos. —Ante lo dicho, Ochako asintió e intentó calmarse.

Era verdad, ella lo sabía muy bien, a esa hora es imposible que un alumno pase por los pasillos pero esa situación era horriblemente vergonzosa.

—¡Hemos llegado! —Anunció cuando se vio al frente de la puerta de la enfermería. Con cuidado ayudó Ochako a mantenerse en pié y se volvió para ir al salón.— Nos vemos en clases. —No había razón para preocuparse, estando en la enfermería con Recovery Girl, ella estaría bien.

—¡Sí! —Respondió ya un poco más calmada.— ¡Muchas gracias, Kirishima-kun!

Entró a la enfermería y Recovery Girl le atendió de inmediato, en menos de cinco minutos su cadera estaba como nueva pero su energía estaba agotada. La ancianita le dio quince minutos de descanso y un caramelo para recobrar energías.

En su corto periodo de descanso, para no aburrirse, contempló el paisaje de afuera. Desde el lado de donde ella estaba, se podían ver los edificios de los dormitorios a lo lejos, los árboles siendo fuertemente azotados por el viento y a sus compañeros dirigirse a las canchas expuestas.

Las chicas se amarraban el cabello como podían y a los chicos correr excitados, vio a Kirishima burlarse de Kaminari y notó algo curioso, su cabello estaba hacia a abajo y amarrado en una cortísima colita por la nuca, no se notaba muy estable y parecía que se desarmaría en cualquier momento.

Inconscientemente comenzó a imaginar a su compañero con diferentes tipos de cortes y peinados.

—"Es muy varonil y quizás un corte le dejaría una apariencia más joven, y si se deja crecer puede estorbar... Creo que así como está le va perfecto." —Y el darse cuenta de cómo iban sus pensamientos, la avergonzó.

Pero le sorprendió el verse incapaz de apartar la mirada de él porque, no sólo era atractivo físicamente, su sonrisa era un imán para su vista y su amabilidad y disponibilidad para con los demás era admirable.

Y de un día para el otro, en una estación del año en donde se dice que todo se marchita, Ochako Uraraka se había visto atrapada en esa brillante sonrisa de dientes afilados del chico que, energéticamente, saludaba en su dirección.

Apartando la sorpresa, devolvió el saludo de manera suave con su mano derecha, con una hermosa sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

El chico volvió su saludo de mano más lento, quedó contemplando un momento más y retomó su marcha. Miró su mano, la mano que agitaba para el saludo, y luego miró la otra. De un momento a otro, llevó su mano derecha a cubrir su boca.

Era algo común que en su rostro siempre estuviese una sonrisa pero, está vez se sentía extraño. Se sentía avergonzado y por eso la cubría.

•

•

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
